


Feeling every punch

by betawhitewolf



Series: Grog'ildan soulmate stuff [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Excessive Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Grog isn't doing great after the crucible.
Relationships: Grog Strongjaw/Vax'ildan
Series: Grog'ildan soulmate stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729162
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Feeling every punch

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning im only halfway through the 17th episode so expect more from me :) also probably out of order cause there's some stuff I want to go back to in this!

Watching Grog fight, even through the shared pain, was always something that stole Vax's breath away, sometimes even literally.The Goliath was amazing to watch in battle, all raw power and pure strength.

He could practically take down anything with a few good swings so Vax knows just how badly wounded his pride has to be after the loss in the crucible. 

Vax, being careful even if he wasn't the one actually injured, made his way slowly into the pit coming to rest beside the Goliath as Scanlan tries his best to cheer his friend up. 

But Grog just stares blankly up past them before he gets up and leaves without a word. 

Vax would never admit it outloud but his worry pushes him to his feet to follow after his Half-Giant. The two of them make it to the bar which even as the patreons cheer for Grog and a huge tankard is shoved into his hands the Goliath still seems down and out of sort so Vax happily buys him several more rounds hoping to improve his mood. 

But nothing seems to be working so Vax just lets him stew and ends up upstairs half asleep, turning into the room that Grog had gotten for free in the brothel, he also ignores the confused looks of the workers as he goes in empty handed.

The half-elf passes out as soon as he hits the soft mattress. 

At some point in the night Grog comes to bed drunker than hell and almost instantly smashes Vax into the bed with his sheer weight as he collapses into it. 

Vax would never own up to the loud startled cry he had let out at being woken up like that. 

"Hush, t' 'oud." Grog half slurs out.

Vax huffs indignantly as he wiggles under Grog trying to get free or comfortable while being squashed. 

Eventually Grog rolls onto his side and drags Vax into his chest, practically crushing the Rogue again as he holds him tight, " 'm sorry I caused ya pain fer no 'eason." 

Vax blinks for a second before he sighs and holds onto the other dragging a hand over his side in a hopefully soothing manner before he responds, "it's alright big guy, no harm done to me." 

Grog sniffs slightly before he moves his hand clumsily under Vax's shirt just laying his hand on the others bare hip.

Vax huffs and rolls his eyes as he reaches out to slip his gloves off his hands before returning to the Goliath's bare chest. 

As much as the skin on skin contact throws him off he knows Grog is quite fond of it.

So Vax easily bares the sudden flood of emotions that are not his own so he can send back the comfort and love his Goliath seems to seek. 

The two of them lay like that until they fall asleep in a calm embrace, Grog still tightly holding on to his Rogue as he was clutched in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft bois soft bois soft bois soft bois!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! If you did/didnt have a good day/night! Thank you for stopping by!


End file.
